Game Mechanics, and commands
(last updated 1/1/20) Game Mechanics Weapon Damage If you are playing a class that "uses" a particular weapon type (say, Bow for Archer), then you have 1 innate point in that weapon's proficiency + 1 point for every upgrade in that weapon type. So if you maxed out Dagger for instance, you have 11 innate points in Dagger proficiency on Thief and Ninja, but still 0 on everyone else. On top of that, using a particular type of weapon grants you points in proficiency for that type. Using a Rod type weapon grants Rod proficiency. The amount gained depends on the Level Requirement of the weapon - take the tens digit and add one. So a Level 20-29 weapon gives 3 points in proficiency, a Level 90-99 gives 10. Most "techniques" of a particular weapon type gain 10% damage for every proficiency point. Archer's Arrow wave for instance, if you have 14 Bow proficiency points you will do 240% damage with it as compared to having 0. This also applies for magic users to elemental spells for Rod proficiency, life spells for Staff proficiency, and non-elemental spells and summoned Eidolons for Inner Mana proficiency - for these however your current MP % also factors in. Inner Mana proficiency The higher your current MP in relation to your max MP the more damage you do. So you have the proficiency bonus which also includes the bit where your MP% factors into the damage calculations. Strongest spells are when your MP is closest to 100%. The more MP you’re missing, the less damage you deal. There are some exceptions but this is generally how it works. Summary +1 for every upgrade; 1+(item level in the tens) Combo Hits Combo hits from samurai/katakana Breaking item stacks Double right-click item stack to split in half. This would be most useful selling correct number of items to get bazaar goods. [[Experience|'Experience']] ExperienceRate=(JobExpRate∗DifficultyExpRate)+(HeroIntelligence/10)% more in-depth on the experience page [[New Game Plus|'New Game Plus']]' (Prestige)' After getting all classes to 99, including freelancer, and 2 hidden classes from completing story line quest. Gives a command to save a new file. +1 per 5 levels to all stats, per NG+ New Game Plus is a command that becomes available once all jobs reach Level 99 and the Almighty Hero title is attained. When typed it generates a code that contains no levels, items, upgrades or titles, except for the Prestige title. This process can be repeated up to five times, gaining an additional level in the Prestige category every time. Going into New Game Plus is not possible in New Game Minus mode. "Known Bugs" List of known bugs, last updated on 11/18/16 feel free to update "Report Bugs" also report bugs to the forum link or on the discord Difficulty Xp rates, enemy stats, death etc. Passive Effects Lots of great info last recently updated as of (12/31/2019) Buffs/Debuffs etc. Game Commands Commands * -cam "#" ; 250-3000 changes camera distance * -save "code" * -savef "filename" ; saves a txt in document folder as filename * -load "code" & -loada "code in brackets" ; loads game save from code, -loada loads armory data of file * -loadf "filename" ; loads game from txt, also loads armory data no need to use -loada * -loadx "filename" ; works same as loadf but uses the multiplayer syncing process even in single player. Using this command will allow the replay of your game to be viewable even on computers that don't have your save file stored locally. * -music path "absolute path" ; ex: C:/user/music/folder name * -autosave "(on/off)" ; toggles auto save feature on/off * -text"#" ; 1-9, 1 being slowest, 9 the fastest text speed in cinematics * -instant ; instant text speed in cinematics * -skip ; skip cinematics * -suicide ; kills your hero * -levels ; reports levels of each job * -roll ; roll # 1-100 * -handicap ; reports handicap applied to enemys * -magdef ; reports your magic def stat * -teleporters ; pings teleporters * -abilitytext "(on/off)" ; turns ability floating text on/off * -exptext "(on/off)" ; turns exp floating text on/off * -damagetext "(on/off)" ; turns damage floating text on/off * -clear ; clears screen of system messages * -unstuck ; activates and deactivates cinematic mode; use this if something breaks * -number ; displays your player # Music * -music path "absolute path" ; ex: C:/user/music/folder name * -music native ; uses native warcraft music, not custom, on by default * -music autoplay "(on/off)" ; turns music on/off at certain quests, on by default PVP * -pvp ; (only red can enable this mode) enables pvp commands, players can not gain xp (from pvp kills, i think) * -war "#" ; * -peace "#" ; more to come.... Category:Help Category:Damage Category:Experience Category:Bugs Category:Difficulty Category:Commands Category:Tricks and advices Category:New players